teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Hale
Peter Hale, as the The Alpha Werewolf, was the primary antagonist during the first season of Teen Wolf. His return from the dead was a major highlight of Season 2. Biography * Peter Hale was born into a family of werewolves and has always resented that his sister, Talia Hale, reached Alpha status in the pack, believing that place rightfully belonged to him. * Even as a Teenager, Peter was manipulative. He convinced his young nephew, Derek Hale, that his girlfriend would leave him if he didn’t have her turned into a werewolf. * When arsonists attacked Hale House, Peter survived while most of the family died. He was badly burned and went into a self-induced coma to heal. While he was out, Peter’s mind raced with thoughts of revenge. He blamed Talia for making the family weak and plotted to kill all the supernaturals in Beacon Hills and remake the town in his own image. * Six years after the fire, Peter seemed to have forgotten his plans for a new Beacon Hills. Instead, he sought revenge on the arsonists who had burned down Hale House. While seemingly still in a non-responsive state and with the aid of his nurse, Peter managed to kill his niece, Laura Hale, and take her Alpha status for himself. * He began building a pack by biting Scott McCall. It was this act that eventually led to the exposure of his revenge plan and Peter’s “death” at the hands of his nephew Derek. * Another bite would be his salvation. * Knowing that Lydia Martin would be “immune” to the werewolf bite, Peter attacked and bit her. Through the bite, he implanted his memories into her just prior to the final showdown with Scott and Derek. Once Lydia recovered from the bite, the memories took the form of hallucinations that instructed her on the means to bring Peter back from the dead. * The plan had to be completed by the second full moon after his death. She found Peter’s body buried under Hale House surrounded by wolfsbane. She then used wolfsbane hidden in drinks to drug Scott and anyone else who might interfere. She collected Derek, now an Alpha, by knocking him out with wolfsbane powder and dragging him to Peter’s body. The full power of the full moon and Derek’s Alpha spark allowed Peter to heal fully. * Peter claimed the return to life left him weak and he stayed near his nephew for months subtly manipulating him. Peter stayed out of a conflict with a pack of Alphas until the very end when he killed a rogue druid and declared himself “The Alpha.” * Peter further insinuated himself into Scott’s group of friends by aiding in the rescue of Stiles Stilinski from possession by a Nogitsune and in the process learned that he has a daughter. He believes Talia took the memory of the baby and her mother from his mind. * It is later revealed that, after the fire, Peter had been hospitalized next to an unconscious Meredith Walker. Though he was comatose, she was somehow able to pick up his fevered thoughts of revenge on the entire supernatural population. This became her inspiration and a road map for The Benefactor plan. * He is still bitter about Scott's rise to True Alpha status and wants to regain the status and power his family once enjoyed. He feels that the fire and Scott robbed him of his birthright. * He currently resides at Eichen House in a special ward for supernatural threats. Throughout the Series Peter Hale (Season 1)|Season 1 Peter Hale (Season 2)|Season 2 Peter Hale (Season 3)|Season 3 Peter Hale (Season 4)|Season 4 Gallery Peter Hale - Burnin'.png|Peter in the Hale House Fire Laura and Peter Hale.png|Uncle Peter is that you? Tumblr lp31qrjKEW1r0yjqpo4 500.jpg|Wait... aren't you supposed to be in a coma Peter Hale Before.png|Peter before ProActive Peter Hale After.png|Peter admiring his new face 1 peter-scott.jpg|Just three guys hanging out in the shower Peter Hale.png|Peter Hale Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-09h57m04s206.png|CGI Teeth thCAZVUAC1.jpg|His password is also Allison? Burning Alpha.png|Burn Alpha Burn Dead and Buried Peter Hale.png|Not So Final resting place no really they say worms are great for the skin.png|No really they say the worms are really good for the skin th (4).jpg|I heard there was a party Peter Hale Werewolf Badass.png|Peter Hale: Werewolf Badass! th (5).jpg|someone actually made an animation of it Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Ian Bohen Daniel Sharman Claws to the back of the neck.png|Peter retrieving Isaac's memories Teenwolf305hd 1767-1-.jpg|Peter and Cora Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 8 Visionary Ian Bohen Peter Hale Eye Glow.png|Cold, Steel Blue Eyes Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Ian Bohen Peter juices up on Epinepherine.png|Peter juices up on Epinephrine Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Ian Bohen Peter wolf form.png|Peter gets serious Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Ian Bohen Tyler Posey Scott and Peter take on the twins.png|Peter and Scott take on the twins Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 13 Anchors Derek and Peter are kept prisoners.png Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_15_Galvanize_Ian_Bohen_Peter_Hale_Peter_Using_Talias_Claws.jpg|Talia's claws Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 19 Letharia Vulpina Ian Bohen Peter offers to help.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 4 The Benefactor Derek and wounded Peter.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 4 The Benefactor Peter gets his revenge.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 6 Orphaned Peter talks about anger and control.png Quotes * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Male Category:Alive